kids_next_door_extend_universefandomcom-20200213-history
References to other series
Throughout the KND's run they had made multiple references to popular culture from video games, movies, TV Shows, and Japanese anime. This page will only talk about the one regarding the EU, for pop culture from the original Codename Kids Next Door see, The Code Module. Video Games Castlevania In one of the Kids Next Door Comic by IDW. Numbuh 362 describe her dream of Numbuh 1 fighting against Court Sparkalot with the setting taking place in 1476 Europe. Numbuh 1 is dress up as Simon Belmont (The protagonist of the original Castlevania and Castlevania 2: Simon's quest) and Court Spankalot was dressed as Court Dracula. Which is ironic considering Court Spankalot was based on horror movie character Court Dracula and the KND have their own Court Dracula. Numbuh 1 was carrying around items from the games like the Belmont's vampire slayer, holy water, holy cross, etc. and Numbuh 362 did mention he could do item crash which is a technique Richer Belmont could do in Castlevania Rondo of Blood, Castlevania Symphony of the Night, and Castlevania Dracula X. In the episode Down with the company, Numbuh 513, and 712 learned that the building have a secret laboratory, a clock tower, and a bell tower. Angel also transformed the building into a castle. This is a reference to Dracula's castle as in every game it contain a clock tower and as of Castlevania Symphony of the Night, a secret lab. Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 guest star in Sega vs. Capcom: War of worlds as guest characters. Numbuh 1 was design like Alucard from Castlevania: Symphonty of the night ''he's even voiced by Yuri Lowenthal who's been voicing Alucard since ''Castlevania Dracula X Chronicles and Numbuh 362 was design like Sypha Belnades from Castlevania III: Dracula's curse. Sonia is in the Pumpkin Hill DLC and just like the other KND operatives her design is based on Maria Renard from Castlevnia: Rondo of blood though her design is largely based on Maria's design from Castlevania Judgement though her Rondo of blood and Symphonty of the night costumes can be unlocked. Megaman Ice Man first appeared in Operation: Frost, as one of the robots serving Angel which she build. The episode "Mega day" was a reference to the first episode of the Ruby Spear Mega Man cartoon "The Beginning". Numbuh 1 in the episode played the same role as Megaman and Angel played the same role as Dr. Wily, she also created the rest of the Megaman 1 robot masters and created the robot masters from Megaman 2 and 3 and even the Yellow Devil from the original game. Numbuh 1 was given a battle suit with weapons by the Kids Next Door scientist similar to how Dr. Light (Dr. Right in Japan) rebuild Megaman into a super fighting robot. Numbuh 362 was Numbuh 1's navigator similar to how Alia was X's navigator from Megaman X5-X8 and Iris in Megaman Xtreme 2. Iceman is a re-according character where as the other robot masters were only created for that episode. Angel had a secret robot project called "Project son" which might be a reference to how Dr. Light and Dr. Wily created Megaman X and Zero in secret. Though Angel's "son" acts more like Bass from the Classic series. Angel's penguin soldier obey her like they're mother which may be a reference to how the Servbot obey Tron Bonnie in the Megaman Legends game. Though the major difference was one was created and obey by programming while the other obey by choice. Category:References